1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotation rate sensor having a vibrational gyroscope which is part of at least one control loop which excites the vibrational gyroscope by supplying an excitation signal at its natural frequency, the vibrational gyroscope providing an output signal from which a noisy rotation rate signal is derived.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In rotation rate sensors having a vibrational gyroscope, the output signal which indicates the rotation rate and is caused by the Coriolis force is noisy, which adversely affects subsequent evaluation.